1st Party Equipment and Item Changes
The following are changes implemented to certain Paizo pieces of equipment and magic items, as well as some changes to the crafting system. Amulet of the Blooded Add the following option to the amulet Orc: This chain of interlocking bones holds a dark red gem, burning with a inner light. The wearer gains Fire resist 5, +4 on saving throws against fear and 3 times per day the wearer can touch a creature as a standard action, giving it a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and Will saving throws for 1 round. Aura: Moderate Evocation; CL 9th; Craft Wondrous Item; Spells rage, remove fear, resist energy Bracers of Armor Bracers of Armor have a maximum Dexterity bonus of +8. Claw Blades When using a claw blade, your fingers are mostly exposed, allowing you to wield or carry items in that hand, but the constriction of the weapon at your knuckles gives you a –2 penalty on all precision-based tasks involving that hand (such as opening locks). Coldwarp Key The major creation ability of this rod can create base metal items using the normal limitations of mundane crafting per day (100gp x effective Ranks in the appropriate Craft skill). Since the metals are drawn up from the underground locale, you do not need to expend the normal 30% cost in raw materials. Custom Magic Items Only Paizo items, and items found in Category:Magic Item are allowed. The exceptions to this are staves, upgraded specific weapons and armor, and combined items. * Custom staves can be built to have any spells in them (rather than just the prebuilt staves presented). Use the standard formula for creating custom staves. The maximum number of charges required for a single spell is 3. * You can upgrade specific magic weapons, armors, and shields. To determine the price, find the difference between a generic weapon, armor, or shield with the same enhancement bonus and general properties (properties that could be placed on any weapon, armor, or shield) and a generic weapon with the upgraded properties that you would like. Then add this difference to the specific magic weapon, armor, or shield. * You can purchase or craft magic items that combine the abilities of multiple items that would normally take up the same body slot. To determine the price, start with the most expensive item, and then add 1.5 times the cost of every other item to be added. Any items built in this way that exceed 200,000 gp must still be approved. Drugs Harlot Sweets Now deal 2d2 INT damage. Firearms Use the Emerging Guns rules. Weapon Modifications Versatile Design cannot be applied to firearms. Inscribe Magical Tattoo In addition to the magical tattoos presented, you may convert any wondrous item into a tattoo that takes up the same tattoo body slot that the item would normally take up. If there is no corresponding tattoo body slot, then it cannot be made into a tattoo. This increases the cost of the magic item by x1.5 rather than by x2. Impact If Gravity Bow is used in place of Lead Blades this weapon property can be added to bows, crossbows, Firearms, or their ammunition. This can now be applied to an Amulet of Mighty Fists for Natural Attacks. Mundane Crafting You may craft mundane items at a rate of 100 gp x Modifier in Crafting Skill per day. You need only spend 30% of the item’s final gp price in raw materials. You may spend up to your effective ranks in Craft in Labor Capital to enhance your crafting speed. Every Labor you spend adds 20 gp to the amount of gp progress you make in a day. You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. Note: You may not use the Instant Alchemy ability for mundane crafting with downtime. Swift alchemy does not let you craft any additional items in a day either (but does free up your day for more roleplay opportunities). Staff of the Hierophant Remove the line "If 1 charge is expended (a free action), the staff deals double damage (×3 on a critical hit) for 1 round.", and reduce the cost to 195,000 GP Staff of Power Remove the line "If 1 charge is expended (a free action), the staff deals double damage (×3 on a critical hit) for 1 round.", and reduce the cost to 210,000 GP Vest of Stable Mutations This vest removes the penalty to physical ability scores caused by cognatogen as well. Weapon Groups The Monk Weapon Group now includes all weapons with the Monk quality. Category:Magic Item Category:1st party changes